


Journey

by JerichoTM



Series: We're all deviant here [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Art Story, Deviant!Connor, Gen, Protective Connor, alive!cole, big brother!Connor, they run away together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerichoTM/pseuds/JerichoTM
Summary: Both of them were lost in more ways than one. Connor needed a purpose. Cole needed someone to take care of him.Big Brother!Connor AU[This is an art story - not a comic - info in series description]





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: January 23rd, 2036

_First thing they do is raid Cole’s foster parents house for clothes._


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: January 23rd, 2036

_They get on a bus with the goal of getting out of Atlanta (far away from Atlanta)._    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://ihoarditall.tumblr.com/post/174874248693/deviantconnor-and-alivecole-au-1-2-the


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: January 25th, 2036

_Stopping for the night because none of the buses around them are running._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://ihoarditall.tumblr.com/post/174989404753/deviantconnor-and-alivecole-3-stopping-for-the


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: January 26th, 2036

I’ll give you two guesses as to where they’re headed.   
  
 _(They’ve been on the road for three days now… Cole expresses his annoyance by bothering Connor)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://ihoarditall.tumblr.com/post/175135362438/deviantconnor-and-alivecole-4-ill-give

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr it's here:  
> http://ihoarditall.tumblr.com/post/174735968903/deviantconnor-and-alivecole-au-first-thing


End file.
